Win or Lose
by Shamuthebat
Summary: Is winning truly important? I think somethings matter more, such as the heart of a certain pink rose...


Author's Note: Well, here it is, my second story! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL!!!MUAHAHA!!!! Okay, seriously, nope, Sonic and co. belong to Sega…

Win or Lose

_**3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1….**_

_**GO!!!**_

I rocket out of the starting line, azure quills flying, and a cocky grin plastered all over my face. This is the final race of the World Grand Prix, Sand Ruins. I cast a glance over my shoulder. Jet is gaining on me, and he meets my gaze, sneering. Suddenly, I find myself airborne, and Storm's mocking laughter is ringing in my ears. I hit the ground with enough force to send me lurching off my board, and I end up with a mouthful of hot, gritty, sand.

Jet, Wave and Storm zoom past me as I struggle to get the filth out of my mouth. Knuckles and Tails pursue angrily, and judging from Storm's loud yelp, I'm guessing Knux gave him a good one.

The wind whips sand in my face, blinding me. Damn. I'll never catch up at this rate. I feel a soft hand gently pulling me forward. I crack open an eye, and I see…

Pink.

"A-Amy?" I rasp, struggling to breath in the dry, sandy air. Sand was still flying, the wind Jet and his gang had produced was practically burying Amy and I in the gritty substance. I felt my hand in her grip; she was pulling me through the seemingly endless shower, slowly, gently. How could she see through this? She moved my hand to touch something- The Blue Star! She had led me back to my board! The wind let up, and the sand settled. I finally was able to see clearly. She was wearing my racing goggles, and ushering me onto my board. Amy handed me back my goggles, and I saw the love for me she always was so eager to exclaim, staring at me, under a mask of the purest jade.

"Thanks, Amy…" I start, but she cuts me off.

" Go! Can't you see you're about to lose? Do you wanna lose to that egotistical bastard?!" She exclaims. The race! How could I forget! I could never lose to that stupid hawk! I jumped on my board and before I blasted away, I took one last look at Amy.

Her eyes were wet.

It took me a while, but I'm catching up. I can see Jet, Wave, and Storm far ahead, just specks in the distance. But Knuckles and Tails are at my sides, and by riding in each other's jet streams, we're gaining on them rapidly. Finally, we pull ahead, and I have to laugh as Tails blows a sloppy raspberry at Jet. We're entering the final lap, and we've ended up back in the sand dunes. Suddenly, I spot pink amongst the golden brown.

It's Amy, and she's sitting down, head between her knees. She looks up as we pass, and smiles and waves. But I can see the tear stains on her muzzle. Tails and Knuckles wave back, oblivious to her sadness. I shake my head and force myself to focus on the race.

As I turn the next corner, I lose my concentration.

Damn.

Why do I always make her cry?

Because I'm a coward.

Sonic the hedgehog, hero of millions, afraid of a little girl?

I sigh.

She loves me, despite my many faults, and she isn't afraid to shout it to the world. On many occasions, she's been openly romantic towards me, and that makes me nervous. I'm a bit afraid of intimacy. Eggman is also a factor here, if he knew about my feelings towards Amy, he'd hurt her, maybe kill her.

Although it's not like he hasn't tried before…

I shake my head. Focus! I see the finish line up ahead, and I smile. I knew I would beat that cocky bird.

I remember Amy encouraging me to win. Instead of breaking down, she urged me on to win, something she knew I loved doing.

You always cared more for me than for yourself, my little rose.

You were always so kind caring to me, despite how I treated you.

That's why I love you.

I smile. The crowd cheers me on as I near the red finish line.

I stop.

And Jet explodes past me, skimming over the finish line. He sneers at me gloatingly, but before he can open his mouth, I've dashed off in the opposite direction, my board clattering noisily to the ground.

My speed is something I've always been proud of. I was born with it, and at my best, I've traveled at the speed of light, too fast to even be visible. And it is with that speed, I chose to run from Amy Rose, the one girl who has loved me unconditionally despite everything. But that's about to change.

Something's are more important than winning.

Author's note: This is basically the result of playing Sonic Riders and getting a sudden idea for a Sonamy oneshot. Definitely not my best, butI I think it's pretty good. Please review, and tell me what you think!


End file.
